Near Field Communication (NFC) refers to a non-contact-type short-range (10 cm) wireless communication technology using a frequency band of 13.56 MHz. The NFC technology can be diversely applied in the next-generation ubiquitous environment, and use of this technology can support high-speed communication between devices including smart phones, digital cameras, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), etc.
Previously adopted NFC utilization schemes support, through an NFC, exchange of connectivity information for connectivity of carriers, such as WiFi and Bluetooth. However, information exchange processes after WiFi/Bluetooth connection have been neither determined nor known, which inconveniences users.
FIG. 1 illustrates connectivity handover of an NFC forum according to the related art.
According to existing connectivity handover standards of the NFC forum, a handover request/selection message solely includes information regarding connectivity of carriers such as WiFi/Bluetooth, etc. This is inconvenient because, after connection, the user needs to manually execute a desired service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.